I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to support bracket mounts and, in particular, to a mount for attaching a mirror support bracket to the fender of a vehicle.
II. Description of the Prior Art
It has previously been known to provide a mount for support brackets for mirrors and the like, having a base member and a cover member which are securable together to retain a leg of the support bracket. U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,063, issued Feb. 19, 1985 to Schmidt et al, typifies a support bracket of this type and is shown in FIG. 1. U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,063 is incorporated herein by reference.
Referring to FIG. 1, Schmidt et al disclose a mount in which the base member 12 and transverse ribs (not shown) in the cover member 22 form an aperture (at 30, 32) into which a leg 36 of the support bracket 38 is inserted. The ribs in the cover member 22 grip the support bracket 38 as the cover member is secured to the base member 12. This arrangement has worked well to support a mirror or the like out away from a the vehicle 18 to provide improved visibility of the blind spots of the vehicle. However, a major disadvantage of the previously known mounts is that vibrations of the vehicle often cause the support bracket leg to rotate within the mount, thus causing misalignment of the mirror.